Four Witches and a Funeral
by Dozo14
Summary: Set in 2027. Melinda Halliwell struggles with the magical secret she has to keep from her boyfriend Ryan. Meanwhile Chris hunts down a warlock who is killing witches for their powers, unaware that his sister Melinda is on the top of his list.
1. Chapter 1

Four Witches and a Funeral

Xxx

The year 2027,

On a rainy august night, a young man named Matt was walking home his date while holding her umbrella. His date was a pretty young woman with long blonde hair, dressed in a purple dress and black jacket. Her name was Caroline and they had met through mutual friends at party, it was their second official date.

"I had a great time." Caroline said.

"Yeah, me too." Matt replied smiling.

He had had a great time as well. It had been several months that he had been on a date, which was nothing like him. In fact, his entire life had changed a few months ago when he found out he was a witch. The only reason he found out was because his late grandmother had send him a book, a Book of Shadows. The moment he touched it his powers were awakened.

When he confronted his parents they got into a huge fight. They knew their family was magical but they wanted nothing to do with it. It was the reason Matt hadn't seen his grandmother since he was five. He wasn't quite sure how to handle his newfound heritage.

Tonight had been the first time in a long since he had felt normal. He figured he had to tell Caroline eventually if they got serious, but since it was only their second date he pretended to be normal for a little while longer.

"Oh, there is a great shortcut to my house there." Caroline said pointing to an alley. "Normally I'm always too afraid to go through it, but you'll protect me, right?"

"Sure." Matt said. "I'll keep you safe."

They went in the alley and Caroline pressed herself closer to Matt, who put an arm around her. Meanwhile he was looking around the alley for signs of trouble. A few months ago he wouldn't have thought twice about walking through a dark alley, but now that he knew what lurking in the shadows he wasn't so confident.

"It's so dark here. I can't see a thing." Caroline said. "Scary, right?"

"It's not a big deal, you've got me remember?" Matt said.

"I know." Caroline replied with a smile.

When they reached the end of the alley, Matt was relived to be standing in the streetlights again, not that he would let Caroline notice, of course.

"My apartment is right there." Caroline said pointing toward the second building across the street.

The young couple crossed the street and headed up the stairs to the apartment building. When they reached the front door Caroline opened her purse and started searching for her keys. Matt wondered if she was going to invite him in, he really wanted too, but he didn't want to rush her.

"Found them." Caroline said as she held up her keys.

"So this was great." Matt said nervously.

"I know, I had the best time." Caroline said. "Erin was totally right about you."

"Really?" Matt asked. "What did she say?"

"I can't tell you that, that's girl talk." Caroline said. "But it was a positive thing."

"At least that's good to hear." Matt said smiling. Erin was his best friend's girlfriend, who had told him on many occasions that she thought he was cute, while she was drunk. It was through Erin that he had even met Caroline.

"So…" Caroline said while playing with her keys. "I kinda wanted to invite you in for coffee, but the thing is, I need to get up really early tomorrow."

"It's okay, I understand." Matt said, trying to hide his disappointment.

"I'm not trying to blow you off, I promise." Caroline quickly said. "I just got work tomorrow."

"I believe you." Matt said reassuring. "Maybe next time?"

"I'd love to." Caroline replied with a smile. "So do I at least get a kiss goodnight?"

"Well, maybe. I've got an early day tomorrow and I kinda need to get going." Matt said teasingly.

"Not funny!" Caroline said, though she couldn't help but smile.

Before she could continue Matt quickly leaned in and kissed her. Caroline wrapped her arms around him and they stumbled back against the door. After a while of making out, Caroline pushed him back.

"I really need to get to bed now." Caroline said. "But we're defiantly on for a next date. Call me soon!"

After a second quick kiss, Caroline went inside, leaving Matt alone on the street. Matt quickly zipped up his jacket after a gust of cold wind and started walking home. When he passed the alley he hesitated for a while. It was a shortcut back home, but he got a bad feeling from it. Eventually he decided he was acting like a wimp and walked into the alley.

The alley seemed even darker than before and Matt started walking faster. When he was nearly at the end a figure suddenly appeared at the end on the alley. Matt stopped and stared at him. The figure started walking toward him and Matt stumbled back.

"Look, I don't have any money!" Matt quickly said.

"I don't want your money, witch." The figure said with an obviously male voice while pulling out a knife with strange symbols on it.

Matt was starting to freak out, whoever it was knew he was a witch. The whitelighter that had visited him had warned him about demons and warlocks and stuff. He now recognized the knife as well, it was an athame, which probably meant the figure was a warlock.

Matt turned to run away while activating his power. There was a ripple in the air as Matt became invisible. He ran toward the other side of the alley. Just as he thought he was in the clear, the warlock appeared in front of him in a blink.

Matt felt a sharp pain. When he looked down his body became visible again and he saw the athame sticking out of his stomach. When the warlock pulled the athame out, it was colored red with his blood. Matt stumbled back and fell to the ground. The last thing he saw was a ripple in the air and the warlock turning invisible.

xxx

Le Trois Restaurant, the next day.

Nineteen year old Melinda Halliwell made her way out of the kitchen holding a couple of plates. With her long brown hair and hazel eyes she was the mirror image of her mother, Piper. Like the other restaurant staff, she was wearing a simple white blouse and black pants. She walked over to an elderly couple sitting at a table.

"Here you go, two day specials." Melinda said as she put down the plates.

"Thank, you dear." The elderly woman said.

"Enjoy your meal." Melinda said and went over to the bar.

Behind the bar stood a tall and muscular bartender with short black hair and grayish eyes. His name was Ryan Lancaster and he was twenty-one. He smiled when Melinda sat down. Because it was only late in the afternoon, the restaurant owned by Piper was mostly deserted. In the few years the restaurant had been open, it had been a huge success, but it wouldn't get busy until at least seven or eight in the evening.

"Want a drink?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah sure." Melinda said. "Ice tea."

Ryan poured her a glass of ice tea and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Melinda said after she took a sip.

"So are we still on for tomorrow?" Ryan asked.

"Of course. Unless meeting my parents is freaking you out." Melinda said with a smile.

She had Ryan had been dating for nearly a year now. They had met at the restaurant when Melinda started working there after finishing high school. They had kept their dating a secret for a while because Ryan was an employee at her mother's restaurant, but now that they were getting more serious, she felt it was time for the next step.

"Meeting your parents?" Ryan asked. "I've been working for your mother for nearly two years now."

"I know, but this will be different." Melinda said. ""This is the first time you'll officially meet them as my boyfriend."

"Is is that official? Should I wear a suit?" Ryan asked.

"Of course not." Melinda said. "But tomorrow will be important to me. I've never had anything like this and I want it to be perfect!"

"And it will be." Ryan assured her. "Your mother likes me."

"Yeah, because you're a great bartender that is always available." Melinda said. "Wait how she feels about you as her daughter's workaholic boyfriend."

"You really like the word boyfriend, don't you?" Ryan asked.

"I do." Melinda said with a smile.

At that moment the door of the restaurant opened and Piper Halliwell came walking in holding two large bags of groceries. Due to her being in her fifties, Piper's long brown hair had started graying a little and her face had started showing a few tiny wrinkles.

"Here, let me help you with that." Ryan said as he moved away from the bar.

"Thanks, Ryan." Piper said as she handed over the bags. "You can put them in the kitchen."

Ryan took the grocery bags and headed toward the kitchen as Piper sat down next to her daughter.

"What are those for?" Melinda asked.

"Oh, just a little extra for the Powell anniversary tonight. I wanted to make something special since they've been regulars since the restaurant opened." Piper explained.

"So you're in the kitchen tonight? I thought Leslie was working?" Melinda asked.

"She called in sick." Piper said.

Suddenly a trail of orbs started to descend down from the ceiling. Melinda quickly spun around to freeze the elderly couple enjoying their meal before they noticed. The orbs materialized in the shape of her older brother, Chris.

"Chris!" Piper said. "Are you crazy? You can't orb into the restaurant in the middle of the day!"

"Sorry." Chris replied. "I figured the place would be deserted at this hour."

"And what if Ryan had seen you?" Melinda called out. "Or another employee?" She added after a pause.

"You'll have to tell him sooner or later." Chris replied.

"I'll tell him when I'm ready to tell him, not because my annoying brother just magically appears out of nowhere." Melinda snapped.

When the kitchen doors opened, Melinda quickly unfroze the elderly couple, who continued their meal as if nothing had ever happened. Ryan came walking back in the restaurant.

"Oh, hey Chris. When did you get here?" Ryan asked.

"I just popped in." Chris said.

"Ryan, there a few things in those bags that need to go in the fridge right away." Piper said. "Did you do that?"

"Uh, no. I'll go do that." Ryan said and went back into the kitchen.

"So what are you doing here, Chris?" Piper asked.

"We just got word from the Elders that a witch was murdered last night." Chris said softly, so the elderly couple couldn't hear him. "He was stabbed with an athame, so they think it's the work of a warlock."

"We haven't seen those around in a while." Piper noted.

"So why did you come here to tell us?" Melinda asked.

Unlike the rest of her family, Melinda had little to no interest in being a witch, something she had probably inherited from her mother. She just wanted to live a normal life. It was also the reason that she was reluctant to tell Ryan. What if he was scared away by the part she hated about herself?

"I just figured I'd give you a heads up." Chris said. "The Elders think he'll go after a stronger witch next, so we're all possible targets."

"Thanks for telling us." Piper said. "But in the future, no more orbing in the restaurant, ever."

"Got it. I have to go." Chris said.

"Be careful." Piper said.

"Always, mom. You know me!" Chris said.

"Right." Piper remarked.

Chris left the restaurant through the front door but orbed away as soon as he was outside. Melinda wondered if she would ever be able to live a normal life with a family like this.

xxx

At a deserted and rundown apartment, a shadow moved as the air rippled and a warlock appeared out of nowhere. The warlock dropped his cloak to reveal he was a young broad build man with short brown hair, dark eyes and a stubble beard. The warlock pulled an athame out of his pocket and placed in on the table. He then turned to the wall, which was filled with a collage of pictures.

Several of the pictures had been crossed with a red marker, including a picture of Matt, the young witch the warlock had killed the night before and stolen the power of invisibility from. At the centre of the wall were the pictures of the entire Halliwell family, along with an ad of Piper's restaurant. One of the pictures was circled with the same red marker. Melinda's picture.

xxx

The next morning, Chris appeared in the alley the young witch Matt was killed in a swirl of orbs. When he looked around he noticed the police that sealed of the entire alley, probably to find trace evidence or something they would never find. The alley was deserted now, people had placed flowers and candles at the entrance next to the picture of Matt.

"Who are you?" a woman's voice sounded behind Chris.

Chris quickly turned around to see a woman standing behind him. She was a tiny woman in her late twenties or early thirties and wore square black glasses. Her blonde hair was tied in a tail.

"Who are you?" Chris replied.

"The police sealed off this alley, you shouldn't be here." The woman said. "I am going to have to ask you to leave and make sure you forget you ever saw me."

She held out her hand and blew off a blue glittering powder. Chris recognized it as memory dust. He coughed as the dust got in his face and waved it away.

"So you're a whitelighter." Chris said. "Then you should know that memory dust doesn't work on other whitelighters."

"You're a whitelighter?" the woman asked. "What are you doing here? This was my charge."

"I'm more than just a whitelighter." Chris said. "I'm a witch as well, and I am going to find the warlock that did this."

"You're one of the Halliwells." The woman noted.

"I'm Chris." Chris said. "And you are?"

"My name is Gretchen." The woman replied.

"So what can you tell me about your charge?" Chris asked.

"Matt was new to the craft." Gretchen told him. ""His parents had kept him from his heritage. His powers weren't activated until a couple of months ago, when his grandmother left him their family's book of Shadows."

"What was his power?" Chris asked.

"Matt had the power of invisibility." Gretchen replied.

"Great, so now we have to deal with an invisible warlock killing witches for their powers." Chris remarked. "That will make things more difficult."

"I wish I could have done more." Gretchen said sadly. "He was so young and a promising witch. I failed him."

"Even if you had been here there was nothing you could have done." Chris said. "The warlock had probably been following him for a while, he knew exactly when to strike."

"I think you should inform the Elders and let all whitelighters keep a closer eye on their charges." Chris said. "Until we get a change to vanquish the warlock."

"I agree, I'll go inform them right away." Gretchen said and orbed away.

Chris quickly looked around the alley if there was anything that could help him locate the warlock, but found nothing. Finding this warlock was not going to be easy. After checking everything twice, Chris finally gave up and orbed home.

Xxx

At the end of the day, near the beginning of the evening, a middle-aged witch named Diane was closing up her little occult shop while talking on her phone. Diane was a tradition witch in every sense of the word. Her curly brown hair was always unkempt, she wore colorful hippie like dresses and her neck and arms were always filled with cheap jewelry.

"Yes, I know, I heard." Diane said on the phone. "Yes, I am closing up shop now. Don't worry, I'll be careful."

She walked over to the counter and flew out the many colorful burning candles.

"I already told you not to worry." Diane said. "I am an old witch that can take care of herself. You take care of your younger charges. No warlock is going to catch me off guard."

She hung up the phone and shook her. Her whitelighter was very protective and worrisome up until the point it would get annoying. As if she couldn't handle a little warlock. Diane closed off the register and turned off the light.

Suddenly one of the wind chimes hanging in the store charmed chiming. Diane turned and looked around. There was nothing there, but all the windows were shut. There was no way that the wind could have done that. There was something in the store.

"Who is there?" Diane asked loudly. "Show yourself right now or I will put a curse on you. You are messing with the wrong witch."

Suddenly a crystal ball on a display table fell to the floor and shattered behind her. Diane quickly spun around and for a second thought she saw the air move. There was something invisible there.

"Last warning, evil beings have no place here." Diane said though her voice trembled. "Leave before I cast you out."

She felt a movement next to her and quickly jumped aside. When she fell to the ground her body changed. Her body shrunk and her clothes made way for black fur. Her eyes changed shape and became yellow. A second later Diane had vanished and a black cat had taken her place. That was her power, the ability to change into whatever shape she desired.

The cat spun across the room with great agility and made her way to the open back door, which slammed shut before she could reach it. A sudden, invisible kick slammed the cat into the counter. The cat changed back into Diane, who cried in pain. There was a ripple in the air as the warlock became visible again and stepped toward Diane.

"No, don't!" Diane said as she tried to crawl away.

"I'm sorry." The warlock said. "You were not on my list, but your power will help me greatly."

"Who are you?" Diane asked.

"My name is Anders." The warlock said. "And I will make sure all witches burn for killing my family. Then your whitelighters and finally the Elders."

"You're mad." Diane said.

"Not really, just evil." Anders said.

The warlock Anders raised his athame above his head and struck. Diane's screams were quickly silenced as her life slipped away.

Xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Four Witches and a Funeral 2

Xxx

Piper Halliwell was busy setting up the dining room table, making sure everything was just perfect. Tonight was the first night Melinda and Ryan would have diner there as a couple, so she wanted everything to be just right. She had known about them right from the start, despite the fact they tried to hid it at first. It was obvious from the way they looked at smiled at each other during work hours, a mother just noticed those sorts of things.

Piper was happy for them, she had known Ryan for nearly two years now, ever since he started working at the restaurant. She knew he loved Melinda very much and would always treat her right, though there was still something that worried her. No matter how great he was, Ryan was still a mortal and being part of this family meant he would have to deal with magic. Melinda had not told him she was a witch yet, and Piper worried about how he would react.

Piper heard someone come down the stairs and turned around. Her daughter came down wearing an elegant yet simple black cocktail dress. She had never looked more beautiful.

"You look amazing, honey." Piper said with a smile.

"Thanks. I hope Ryan likes it." Melinda said.

"He'd have to be blind not to like that." Piper remarked.

"So where is everyone?" Melinda asked.

"Your dad is still at Magic school, finishing up some paper work, he'll be here in a few minutes." Piper said.

"And Wyatt and Chris?" Melinda asked.

"Wyatt called, he's stuck at college writing his term paper, so he's not coming." Piper said. "And I have no idea where Chris is."

"Great." Melinda said in an annoyed tone.

"It doesn't matter. You're dad and I are here, that's what most important." Piper said. "I am sure tonight will be great."

"I know, I just wanted everyone to be here." Melinda said.

"Well, you can bring Ryan to your cousin's party next week." Piper said. "That way he'll meet the entire family at once."

"I don't think that's a good idea. Those things always end up revolving about magic." Melinda said.

"I know, honey." Piper said. "But if things really are getting serious, you know you will have to tell him eventually."

"I just don't think it's fair." Melinda replied. "I don't even like that part of me, I want nothing to do with it. Why does it have to influence my relationship?"

"Because no matter what, it's still a part of who you are." Piper said.

Before Melinda could say another word, Chris suddenly appeared in between them in a swirl of orbs.

"Get down!" Chris yelled.

A second later a demon shimmered in on the other side of the room and held out his hand, forming an energy ball. When he threw it, Chris deflected it with his telekinesis. The energy ball hit the demon in the chest, causing him to stumble back against the wall and exploding. All that was left of him was a large scorch mark on the wall.

"Sorry about that." Chris said casually.

"Are you kidding me?" Piper called out angrily. "Look at my wall!"

"Nothing a little vanishing spell can't fix." Chris replied.

"Chris, what the hell?" Melinda said. 'What were you doing?"

"I am still trying to track down this warlock. I figured I'd try to get some info in the underworld." Chris replied.

"Why would demons know anything about a warlock?" Piper asked. "They don't exactly get along."

"I know, but this warlock is hard to find. I'm running out of ideas." Chris said. "I just got word he killed another witch."

"Oh my god." Piper said. "Well, what do you know?"

"Right now, all I know that he stole the power of invisibility from the first witch and the power of shapeshifting from the second." Chris summed up. "Which makes him extremely dangerous."

"Damn right that makes him dangerous." Piper said. "I don't want you to go after this warlock on your own anymore."

"Fine, I'll call Wyatt." Chris said.

"No, Wyatt is busy with school. Try one of your aunts." Piper said.

At that moment a dark wooden door suddenly magically appeared in the middle of the stairway. When the door opened, Leo stepped out, dressed in a black magic school cloak. Like his wife, Leo had aged considerably over the years as his once blonde hair was now completely gray. Once the door closed it disappeared the same way it had appeared. Leo stepped down from the stairway and noticed the large scorch mark on the wall.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"Oh, it was nothing, just a little demon." Chris said. "I was trying to find a lead on the warlock that is on a killing spree."

"Right, I heard about that." Leo said. "All the students and factuality at Magic School are on high alert. Any news?"

"God! Is magic the only thing this family can talk about?" Melinda suddenly called out upset. "My boyfriend can be here any minute. This night is officially ruined."

"No, it's not." Piper assured her. "Melinda, the night is not ruined. For the rest of the evening there will be no more talk of magic."

"But.." Chris started.

"No buts!" Piper said as she turned to Leo and Chris. "You two, go take a shower and get ready. Chris, you take care of that mark on my wall first. Melinda, I need your help in the kitchen."

Piper stormed off into the kitchen. Melinda gave her brother an angry look before going after her. Meanwhile Leo shrugged his shoulders and headed up the stairs, leaving a frustrated Chris standing in the dining room. Reluctantly, he walked over to the damaged wall and started reciting a spell to fix the giant scorch mark.

Xxx

Ryan parked his car in front of the Halliwell manor and locked his door. He looked up at the impressive old house and suddenly felt a little nervous. He had known Piper for years as his boss and had met Chris and Wyatt a couple of times, but had never met Melinda's father, Leo, yet. Not to mention that this was the first time he would meet her family as 'the boyfriend'. He wanted to make sure he'd make a good impression.

Ryan walked up the stairs to the front door and noticed a black cat sitting on the stone fence staring the manor. When he passed it, the cat turned its head and stared at him with its big yellow eyes. There was something about the cat that freaked him out, as if there was something wrong with it. Ryan quickly walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell. He looked over his shoulder and noticed the black cat was gone.

Xxx

Melinda quickly rushed to the front door. Before she opened it, she took a quick look around to make sure nothing weird or magical was happening. When she opened the door she saw Ryan standing there.

"Hey there." Melinda said.

"Hey." Ryan replied. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." Melinda said with a smile. "Come in."

She let Ryan in and closed the door behind them. She noticed Ryan looking around and realized he had never been in the manor before.

"What do you think of the house?" Melinda asked.

"It's amazing. I can't believe you grew up here." Ryan said.

"It has been in the family for generations." Melinda said. "There is a lot of history here."

"I'd love to hear about it." Ryan replied.

"Well, actually it's a little complicated." Melinda said hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Ryan said with a confused look.

Just as Melinda was about to respond, Leo came walking down the stairs freshly showered and dressed like a regular person, instead of wearing his magic school robe. Melinda noticed Ryan straightening up rather awkwardly, as if he was nervous. She figured meeting the father was always a little awkward for any guy.

"Dad." Melinda said as she stepped forward. "I'd like you to meet Ryan."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Ryan said as she shook Leo's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Ryan." Leo replied. "I've heard a lot about you. And please call me Leo."

"Okay." Ryan said.

"So I was wondering when I'd finally get to meet you." Leo said.

"Yes, we should have done this earlier." Ryan said. "But for some reason every time we set a date, something came up."

Leo gave Melinda quick look. She was the reason something came up every time. She figured that as soon as Ryan met the family their relationship would be official and she would have to tell him that she was a witch.

"Why don't we go and get a drink?" Melinda said to change the subject. "Ryan, do you want a beer?"

"No thanks, I'm driving." Ryan replied.

They made their way to the dining room, where Piper was just putting some food dishes on the table.

"Hi, Ryan." Piper said. "We're so glad you could make it."

"Thanks, Piper." Ryan said. "Do you need any help?"

Melinda noticed he'd called his mother by her first name, probably because they were used to working together. Her mother insisted everyone called her by her first name at the restaurant because she didn't just want to be 'the boss'.

"No, that's okay." Piper said. "It's your night off, remember? Just sit down and I'll go get us something to drink."

"Right." Ryan said.

Melinda and Ryan sat down on the right side of the table while Leo sat across from them.

"So, Ryan." Leo said. "Why don't you tell me something about yourself? I'm sure Piper already knows you pretty well, but I don't really know anything about you."

"Uh, sure." Ryan said a little unsure. "Well, I'm originally from a small town outside of San Francisco. I came to the city to go to college, but I dropped out after a year. That's when I started working at Les Trois."

"Why did you drop out?" Leo asked.

"I guess it just wasn't my thing. I wanted to work, not study." Ryan replied.

"And what about your family?" Leo asked.

"My parents still live outside of the city and I'm an only child." Ryan said.

"What does your dad do?" Leo asked.

"Dad, this isn't an interrogation!" Melinda snapped at him.

"It's okay, they're just normal questions." Ryan said comforting. "My parents are both teachers. My dad teaches history and my mom teaches arts."

"Oh, I'm a teacher as well." Leo said. "Well, headmaster actually."

"Really, of what school?" Ryan asked.

"Uh…" Leo said as he exchanged looks with Melinda. "It's a private school, special children. I doubt you've heard of it."

Ryan was already opening his mouth to ask another question, when Piper came back with a tray of drinks. She handed them out and sat down.

"Dinner should be ready in a few minutes." Piper said. "So what were you talking about?"

"Dad was grilling Ryan." Melinda replied.

"Leo." Piper said warningly.

"I was just asking a few questions." Leo said while raising his hands in defense.

"So… I thought I'd try out some new recipes ." Piper said to change the subject. "If they turn out good, I might add them to menu at the restaurant."

"What's wrong with the menu?" Melinda asked. "People seem to like it."

"Well, you can't keep the same menu all year, people will get bored." Piper explained. "A new menu is a reason for guests to come back. So I want your honest opinions."

"Sure, mom." Melinda said.

"I think it's about ready, I'll go call your brother and we can get started." Piper said.

A few minutes later the dining table was filled with all sorts of dishes. Some of the things her mother had made, Melinda had never even heard of before. Chris had also joined them after a quick shower, though he seemed distracted. Melinda assumed he was still thinking about the warlock.

As the diner went on, Ryan seemed to grow more relaxed and seemed to enjoy himself. Her parents were very open and friendly and seemed to genuinely like him as well. Everything seemed to be going perfectly. When everyone had finished diner Piper questioned everyone about the food. Melinda honestly told her everything tasted great, as did the others.

"Melinda. There is a desert in the fridge." Piper said. "Will you go get it?"

"Sure." Melinda said as she got up.

"Do you need any help?" Ryan asked.

"No, I'm good." Melinda said and went into the kitchen.

Xxx

The warlock Anders snuck around the Halliwell manor in the form of a black cat through use of the shapeshifting power he had stolen from that witch. For a minute he thought he had been discovered when the mortal arriving spotted him, though he was clueless about magic.

His target was inside, just a few feet away from him. He wanted her power to freeze, if he obtained it he would be able to freeze good witches and take their powers easily. He would have all the powers he would need within days, and then he could have his revenge.

He would kill all witches and their whitelighters and eventually even the Elders. All of them would pay for what they had done. It was because of them that he had been alone since he was a child. He had watched witches vanquish his entire family at the young age of four. He had hidden away in a closet and had seen everything. They would pay.

Anders jumped up the window ledge of the dining room and looked inside. The entire family was having dinner at the table. He stared at his target, she was a beautiful young girl with long brown hair, dressed in a sexy black dress.

He then looked at the others, the two mortal men were no threat, but the other witches were. His target's mother was a Charmed One. She would be an even better target, but she was a risk he was not yet willing to make. The brother was also dangerous, he knew he was hunting him and would be prepared. It had to be the girl first.

Suddenly the girl got up and walked to the kitchen. If he moved fast, this would be the perfect opportunity. He just had to act fast and silently.

xxx

Melinda walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Her mother had made a special chocolate cake, her favorite. She carefully took it out of the fridge and placed it on the counter. The night was going great so far, her parents seemed to really like Ryan and everything went smoothly and normal for a change. Melinda turned around to grab some plates when she suddenly noticed something moving in the corner of her eye and heard the backdoor fall shut. She quickly spun around and raised her hands ready to freeze, but there was nothing there.

Melinda looked around suspiciously, it could have been the wind but she was almost sure she had seen something move as well. Everything was quiet, though she could hear her family talking in the other room. Then she suddenly heard footsteps and quickly screamed and jumped aside.

Melinda could feel something slashing right past her and heard her dress rip. She quickly raised her hands and froze everything in the kitchen. Suddenly a man with short brown hair and dark eyes appeared. Melinda's freezing seemed to have broken his invisibility, though he was already starting to resist the freeze. Melinda recognized the young man as the warlock, since he had invisibility which he had stolen from that witch he killed. When the warlock fully unfroze he stared at Melinda and raised his athame.

At that exact moment Chris and Piper came running into the kitchen. Upon seeing the warlock, Chris quickly flung his arm and telekinetically forced the athame from his hand, sending in flying into the kitchen wall. The warlock quickly looked around and realized he was outnumbered, so he blinked away before anyone else could react.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked concerned.

"I'm fine, he just got my dress." Melinda said. "Where is Ryan?"

Before her mother could respond, Ryan came running in the kitchen.

"Melinda, are you alright? Why did you scream?" Ryan asked.

Melinda was about to answer him when Piper raised her hand and froze him. A second later Leo joined them in the kitchen as well.

"Leo, you were supposed to keep him there." Piper said. "What if the warlock had still been here?"

"I'm sorry." Leo replied. "He wanted to check on Melinda."

"How are we going to explain this?" Melinda asked. "I'm not ready for him to find out, not like this."

"Don't worry, honey." Piper assured her. "We'll think of something."

Meanwhile Chris had walked to the other side of the kitchen and pulled the warlock's athame from the wall.

"At least we have his weapon now, and a way to track him." Chris noted.

"But why would he come here?" Melinda asked.

"He obviously wants your powers." Chris replied. "If a warlock steals your freezing power, the power will be reversed and he will be able to freeze good witches."

"Which would make killing them a lot easier." Melinda noted.

"Chris, I think you need to warn the Elders and the family." Piper said. "If this warlock went after Melinda for her powers, he might want all the Warren powers."

"Right, I'll go right away." Chris said.

"No, you can't leave now. Ryan will know something is wrong." Melinda quickly said.

"Okay, but we have to quick." Piper said. "You need to send him home."

"Okay, unfreeze him." Melinda said.

Everyone quickly moved back in the position they were in before Piper flicked her hand and Ryan unfroze.

"Melinda? What happened?" Ryan asked again.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Melinda said. "I'm such a klutz. I wanted to cut the cake and dropped the knife."

"That's why you screamed?" Ryan asked doubtful.

"Yeah, because I tore my dress, it was new." Melinda quickly lied and showed his the tear in her dress. "Look, there is a huge cut in it."

"But you're not hurt?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know. I just got really dizzy all of the sudden." Melinda lied. "That's why I dropped the knife and now I've got this huge headache."

"Maybe you should see a doctor." Ryan said.

"No, I'm fine. I just really need to lie down and rest." Melinda said. "So I think it's best if you went home."

"Sure." Ryan said reluctantly. "If you're not feeling right, I'll let you get some rest."

After Ryan said goodbye to her family, Melinda showed him to the front door to say goodbye in private. After a kiss goodnight, Ryan left and Melinda closed the front door behind him. She hated having to lie to him and she hated the fact that magic had ruined this moment for her. She hated being a witch.

Xxx

Ryan made his way down the stairs to his car and wondered what the hell just happened. The night seemed to be going perfect up until Melinda had went into the kitchen. What had happened in there? Melinda seemed terrified and he didn't believe her story about dropping the knife for one second. She was definitely hiding something from him.

When Ryan got to his car he reached for his keys and unlocked the door. Suddenly he felt someone grab him from behind and then everything went dark.

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Four Witches and a Funeral 3

Xxx

Chris was in the Halliwell attic standing over a large map of the city of San Francisco. In one hand he held the athame the warlock had left behind last night. In the other he held a scrying crystal, which he was circling above the map in an attempt to locate the warlock. No matter how often he tried, the warlock was nowhere to be found. Just as Chris have up and dropped the crystal, Piper entered the attic, dressed in a fluffy purple bathrobe and holding two cups of coffee.

"Morning." Piper said. "How is it going?"

"It's not." Chris said frustrated.

"Did you get any sleep?" Piper asked as she handed him the coffee.

"A few hours, don't worry." Chris replied.

"Did the Elders have anything useful to say?" Piper asked.

"Not really, all witches and whitelighters are on red alert but that's all." Chris said.

"And did you inform the family?" Piper asked.

"Yeah." Chris replied. "Everyone knows, Wyatt should be safe at college, Paige and Henry are on vacation so the warlock probably won't target them and Phoebe is keeping a close eye on the girls."

"Good, at least everyone will be careful." Piper said.

"How is Melinda doing?" Chris asked.

"She's okay, she's still sleeping." Piper said. "I think she was more upset about Ryan than the actual attack."

"She is going to have to tell him, if anything, yesterday proves that." Chris said.

"I know." Piper said reluctantly. "But she needs to do it her own way, when she's ready."

"Do you think he will be able to handle it?" Chris asked.

"I really hope so." Piper replied.

"I am going to Magic School, see if dad knows any other way to track this warlock." Chris said.

"You know what I said, don't go after this warlock alone. He's too dangerous." Piper reminded him.

"I know, I do listen sometimes, you know." Chris replied.

"Sure you do." Piper remarked.

Chris put away his empty cup and picked up the athame. He then disappeared in a swirl of orbs.

Xxx

The moment Melinda woke up she wanted to call Ryan to see if he was okay. She felt terrible about the way the night ended. She already had her phone in her hand when she changed her mind. He was probably mad at her so maybe she should wait a while. She had to figure out what she was going to say anyways. Instead Melinda got out of bed and headed downstairs after a quick shower. When she got in the kitchen she saw her mother was busy cleaning up after last night's dinner.

"Morning, sweetie." Piper said. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." Melinda said unconvincingly as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Are you sure?" Piper asked.

"I think Ryan is mad at me. I don't think he believed what I told him last night." Melinda said.

"So you should call him." Piper said.

"And tell him what?" Melinda asked.

"Honey, maybe it's time to tell him the truth." Piper said. "You love him, and it's obvious that he loves you too."

"Really?" Melinda asked. "How can you be sure?"

"Oh please, you really think I didn't know the moment you started dating?" Piper replied. "It was clear right from the start he was crazy about you."

"And there we were thinking we were keeping it a secret." Melinda said. "Do you really think he loves me? Even when I tell him the truth?"

"I think you should find out, because lying is only going to drive him away." Piper said.

"You're right." Melinda said.

Melinda reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone. She speed dialed Ryan's number and waited. The phone went straight to voicemail, so she hung up.

"It went to voicemail." Melinda said.

"Well, maybe his battery is dead." Piper replied.

"I don't know." Melinda said, she got the horrible feeling that something was wrong.

"Honey? What is it?" Piper asked.

"Something doesn't feel right." Melinda answered. "Ryan never has his phone off. I need to check on him, make sure he is okay."

"I'll come with you." Piper said.

The two witches left the manor and drove to Ryan's apartment, which was only a few blocks from the restaurant. When they arrived they rang the bell, but there was no answer. One of his neighbors then informed them that he hadn't seen Ryan come home last night and that his car wasn't there either. Once they had left the apartment building Melinda started calling all Ryan's friends to find out if they had heard from him, but none of them had.

"Something definitely happened." Melinda said as she hung up. "Nobody has seen or heard from him. The warlock must have got him."

"Okay, calm down, sweetie." Piper assured her. "If the warlock has Ryan, he won't hurt him. He would gain nothing from that."

"So what? You think he took Ryan as bait?" Melinda asked.

"Maybe, we should head back to the manor and see if there is any news." Piper said. "Don't worry, we'll get him back."

As they got back in the car and drove home, all Melinda could think about was Ryan. It was her fault he was involved in this, and if he got hurt, she would never be able to forgive herself.

Xxx

The moment Ryan woke up he realized something was wrong. He found himself lying on a mattress in a run-down apartment with no memory of how he got there. When he tried to move he discovered his hands and feet were bound. He tried to struggle free but his bonds were too strong. He tried to remember what had happened.

The last thing he remembered was having dinner with Melinda's parents. She had gone into the kitchen and screamed. When he had asked her what was wrong she made up a story about not feeling well and asked him to leave. He knew she was lying because she seemed scared and upset, but he listened anyway. She had let him out and when he got to his car…

Someone had grabbed him from behind and had knocked him out. He had a vague recollection of something throwing him on the backseat of his own car and driving off.

"Help!" Ryan called out. "Help! Can anyone hear me?"

There was no response. What the hell was going on and where was he? He couldn't think of any reason why someone would kidnap him. Ryan continued to struggle against his bonds and call for help but there was still no response.

Suddenly something caught his eye on the wall. He rolled off the mattress to the middle of the room and looked up at the wall. There were pictures of people hanging on the wall, some of which were crossed off with a red marker. It was like something a freaky serial killer would do. Then he saw something that made him really scared. In the middle of the wall hung a picture of Melinda.

Xxx

When Chris arrived in Magic school he found it even more chaotic than normal. Everywhere he looked there were people, students and teachers alike. The grand hall was completely crowded. Chris walked around seeing if he saw his father anywhere. He eventually found him talking to a small group of teachers.

"Dad, what is going on here?" Chris asked.

"The Elders think this warlock is a serious threat." Leo explained. "So they ordered us to gather all witches we could find and keep them save until the warlock is stopped."

"Well, have they found out anything?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, but we shouldn't talk about it here. Follow me." Leo said.

Leo led Chris to the headmaster's office, where Leo sat down behind the desk. Chris noticed there were huge piles of paperwork lying everywhere.

"I've been falling behind since this whole thing started." Leo quickly explained.

"So what news do you have?" Chris asked.

"The Elders believe this warlock is the last survivor of the Blackwell family." Leo told him. "The Blackwell's were a powerful warlock family dating back to the witch trials."

"Just like our own family." Chris said.

"Yes, in fact the Warren and the Blackwell families have encountered each other many times." Leo continued. "Several years ago, before you were even born, a member of the Blackwell family killed a witch belonging to a powerful coven. The coven avenged their fallen sister and vanquished the entire Blackwell family."

"But one survived?" Chris asked.

"We believe so." Leo said. "When we studied the family tree we discovered that one of the Blackwell's had a child. A boy who was four years old by the time his family was vanquished. We have no record of a child being present when the coven fought his family."

"So he escaped." Chris said. "The last surviving member of his family, a young kid."

"It kind of makes you feel sorry for him." Leo said sympathetically. "He may have been born to a warlock family, but he was an innocent."

"Any sympathy he may have had ended when he killed those witches." Chris said. "They were innocent."

"I agree." Leo said. "But it's always a good thing to understand your enemy's motives. Witches are responsible for the loss of his family, so he wants revenge on any witch he can find."

"What else do we know?" Chris asked.

"The warlock's name is Anders. At least that's what is says on the family tree." Leo said. "That's all we know."

"There is no way of tracking him?" Chris asked. "I tried scrying with his athame but it's not working."

"The Blackwell's were very skilled warlocks." Leo said. "It could be possible he can shield himself from scrying."

"Then how do I find him?" Chris asked impatiently.

"Chris, your mother said you can't go after his warlock alone." Leo warned him. "It's too dangerous."

"You need to stop treating me like a child." Chris said. "I am twenty-tree years old and just as powerful as Wyatt or mom and my aunts."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you should take risks like these." Leo replied. "Promise me."

"Fine, I promise." Chris said reluctantly.

Xxx

Meanwhile Piper and Melinda had returned to the Halliwell manor. Melinda had instantly stormed up the attic to find something in the Book of Shadows, though Piper suspected a warlock like this could easily hide himself and Ryan for as long as he wanted. Chris had already tried to scry for him and couldn't find him either. It pained Piper to see her daughter this upset and she prayed Ryan was alright. It would destroy Melinda if something happened to him.

A swirl of orbs appeared next to her and a second later Chris had materialized there.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked, noticing something was going on.

"The warlock took Ryan last night. We can't find him anywhere." Piper replied.

"What? What happened?" Chris asked.

Piper quickly told him everything she knew. After she finished Chris informed her about everything he had learned from Leo. They now at least knew who the warlock was, but that wasn't much help.

"What are we going to do?" Piper asked.

"The warlock took Ryan for a reason." Chris said. "He is not going to kill him before getting what he wants."

"What he wants is Melinda." Piper said. "And then the rest of us. We can't let that happen."

"Instead of trying to find him, maybe we should focus on finding a way to vanquish him." Chris said.

"Good idea." Piper said. "From the sound of it, he seems like an upper level warlock. The last warlock we faced that was this powerful was Eames. We vanquished him using a power of three spell that took in account all the powers he had stolen from witches."

"I remember reading about it in the Book." Chris said. "But Eames had stolen whitelighter powers and was ready poisoned by a darklighter arrow."

"So you think the spell alone might not be enough?" Piper asked.

"I don't know." Chris said. "But if we combine it with a powerful potion, we might not even need the power of Three."

"Let's do it." Piper said and the two of them went to the kitchen.

Xxx

Melinda sat on the couch in the attic with the book of Shadows in her lap. She couldn't even remember the last time she had touched it. Normally she wanted nothing to do with magic, but now she had to. She had to find a way to bring Ryan back. She flipped through the pages of the book for a useful spell and eventually found one that might do it. It was a spell that astral projected someone to the person they loved. Melinda chanted the spell.

"_Whither my love, wherever you be_

_Through space and time_

_Take my heart, nearer to thee."_

Melinda felt her astral self leaving her body and being teleported somewhere. Just when she felt she was getting close to Ryan, she crashed into an invisible wall and was thrown back into her body with such force she was thrown off the couch.

"Ouch." Melinda mumbled to herself as she crawled back up.

The spell was working, except there was something preventing her from reaching Ryan. The warlock must have placed spells to keep him from her. Not wanting to give up, Melinda picked up the book and continued looking for a spell.

Suddenly a swirl of white orbs appeared in front of her and took the shape of a person Melinda had only ever seen in pictures. Her grandmother, Patty Halliwell.

"Grandma?" Melinda asked surprised.

"Oh please, that makes me sound so old." Patty replied. "I died when I was twenty-eight, you know."

"I'm sorry." Melinda said. "I don't know what else to call you."

"Right, well I guess Grandma is fine. That is what I am after all." Patty said.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Melinda asked.

"Ghosts don't always need to be summoned ,dear, we come when we are needed." Patty explained.

"You know what is going on?" Melinda asked.

"Of course. I always keep an eye on my girls, and their children." Patty said.

"But how can you help?" Melinda asked.

"I know you are struggling, dear." Patty said. "And I don't mean about the fact Ryan is missing. I am talking about you struggling with the fact that you're a witch, in love with a mortal. I once found myself in the same situation, you know."

"Of course." Melinda. "Grandpa, how is he?"

Her grandfather, Victor Bennett, had passed away when Melinda was a little girl. She barely remembered the funeral, though she had loved her grandfather very much.

"He is fine." Patty said with a smile. "We are actually working some things out up there."

"Wait, are you back together?" Melinda asked surprised.

"Don't tell you mother." Patty said. "The girls might not understand. It's a little weird, you know, because of the age difference. But we're both dead, so what does it actually matter?"

"Right, of course." Melinda said confused. "So why did you come?"

"I just came to talk." Patty explained. "I know firsthand how hard it is to keep a secret like this from the one you love. You're afraid that when they find out, they will leave you."

"How long did you wait before you told him?" Melinda asked.

"Victor didn't find out until after your aunt Prue was born." Patty said. "By that time it was already too late. I waited too long."

"Is that what caused your divorce?" Melinda asked.

"Among other things." Patty said and Melinda realized she was referring to her relationship with Sam, her whitelighter and the father of her aunt Paige.

"Right." Melinda said. "So you think I should have told him sooner?"

"I think you should tell him when you are ready." Patty said. "And don't keep it a secret out of fear."

"I hate how magic is interfering with my life." Melinda said. "I never wanted to be a witch in the first place. I wish I could just be normal."

"We have all felt like that, Melinda, your mother more than any of us." Patty said. "But magic is a part of our lives. It is our legacy and magic will still play a part in your destiny."

"But what if my destiny isn't the same as the rest of the family?" Melinda asked. "I mean, I am not that powerful, I'm not a Charmed One. I'm just a witch. Why can't I live my life in peace?"

"Maybe you can." Patty said "You need to choose what makes you happy, as long as you make sure are happy with yourself first."

"What do you mean?" Melinda asked.

"I mean that you can run away from magic all you like, but you can't escape the fact that magic is inside of you." Patty explained.

"So I need to accept who I am, before I can make a choice?" Melinda concluded.

"I know you will make the right choice." Patty said. "And I know you will get Ryan back, just have faith. I need to return up there, keep safe, my dear."

"Thank you." Melinda said.

Her grandmother gave her a smile and returned to the heavens in a swirl of white orbs. She had given Melinda a lot to think about, but finding Ryan was the most important thing right now. She would have to find a way to accept her magical roots once he was safe.

Xxx

After what seemed like hours calling for help and trying to break free, Ryan was close to giving up. He sat against the wall and was staring at the pictures on the wall. Some kind of crazy serial killer was after his girlfriend and he was powerless to help her. It drove him mad.

Suddenly a man appeared in the middle of the room out of nowhere. He was a tall man with short brown hair, dressed entirely in black.

"Who are you? What do you want? How the hell did you do that?" Ryan called out.

The other man just smiled and ignored his questions.

"What do you want with Melinda?" Ryan asked.

Upon hearing his girlfriend's name, the man turned to him and looked at him with his dark eyes.

"I want her powers." The man said.

"Her what?" Ryan asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't know, do you, mortal?" the man said with a smile.

"Know what?" Ryan asked. 'You are insane. What are you talking about?"

"I'm not insane." The man said. "You don't know a thing, mortal. Let me explain it to you. Magic is real. I am a warlock, I hunt witches for their powers, so I can take revenge for my family."

"What does that have to do with Melinda?" Ryan asked confused.

"Isn't it obvious?" the supposed warlock asked mockingly. "Your girlfriend is a witch."

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Four Witches and a Funeral 4

Xxx

When she heard the doorbell rang, Piper walked over to the front door and opened it. In front of her stood her sister, Phoebe. Despite both being in their fifties, Phoebe still managed to look beautiful and like a woman in her forties at most, something Piper kind of resented her for. Of course, being a famous author and local celebrity, it was expected of her to always look her best.

"How are you, honey?" Phoebe asked as she hugged her sister.

"I'm okay." Piper said. "I am more worried about Melinda."

"Of course." Phoebe said. "That's why I'm here. How can I help?"

"That's great, Pheebs, but shouldn't you be watching your girls?" Piper asked. "They could be the next target."

"Coop is home with them." Phoebe said. "Besides, they nearly kicked me out. They don't want to hang out with their old mother like when they were little."

"I know what you mean." Piper said.

"So how is Melinda doing?" Phoebe asked.

"She is trying to find something in the Book of Shadows, though I think it's just her way of coping." Piper said. "There is nothing in there that can help us. This warlock is too prepared."

"I heard." Phoebe said. "So what are we doing?"

"Well, we are rewriting the spell we used to vanquish Eames and trying to combine it with a potion." Piper said.

"If you work in all the warlock's stolen powers, that should work." Phoebe said.

"Let's go to the kitchen, Chris is there writing the spell." Piper said.

The two Charmed Ones made their way to the kitchen, where Chris was standing by the kitchen counter tapping a pen while staring at a piece of paper.

"How is it going?" Piper asked as she walked to the potion brewing on the fire.

"I think I got it, listen to this." Chris said. 'Oh, hey aunt Phoebe."

"Hi Chris, let's hear the spell." Phoebe replied.

"Alright." Chris said and started chanting the spell.

"_A warlock born, in family of power,_

_Last in line, now meet your final hour._

_A time for amends,_

_And a victim's revenge._

_Hidden from sight, now revealed to light._

_Power to change, turn to strange."_

"How was that?" Chris asked after finishing the vanquishing spell.

"I think that will work." Piper said.

"But '_power to change, turn to strange'_?" Chris asked. "Seriously, who came up with that?"

"Hey! I wasn't a good spell writer back then." Piper said defensively. "And besides, it worked on Eames, didn't it?"

"At least it doesn't sound like a bad country song." Phoebe said with a smile.

"What?" Chris asked confused.

"Never mind." Phoebe said. "How is the potion coming along?"

"Nearly finished." Piper said while stirring. "It's the strongest we've got, so it should do the trick."

"It had better." Chris said.

"So I guess you got it all figured out." Phoebe said. "Makes me feel kind of useless here."

"Oh, Phoebe, you're not useless." Piper said. "You can help me fill the bottles."

"Great." Phoebe said with a smirk. "Just when I was wearing a new top."

Xxx

Ryan was still trapped in the run-down apartment with his arms and legs tied. His kidnapper was standing by the window. Ryan was staring at him like the guy was insane. He was clearly delusional since he was talking about magic and warlocks and witches. Magic wasn't real, but then again, the guy did appear out of thin air, and he had told him Melinda was a witch. Ryan had always known there was something different about Melinda, but he never imagined anything like this.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ryan asked.

"Don't play dumb, you heard what I said." The warlock replied. "Your girlfriend is a witch."

"So why are you trying to kill her?" Ryan asked.

"Because I want her power." The warlock explained. "Every witch has powers. Warlocks can steal those powers by killing witches."

"But why Melinda?" Ryan asked.

"Because she is a powerful witch." The warlock said. "a member of the Warren bloodline, daughter of a Charmed One."

"What is a Charmed One?" Ryan asked.

"I am getting really tired of these questions, mortal." The warlock said impatiently.

"I think you are insane, magic doesn't exist." Ryan said, though he barely believed that anymore.

"Fine, do you need me to prove it too you?" the warlock asked.

The warlock walked over to Ryan and kneeled in front of him. He stared Ryan in the eyes and suddenly his appearance shifted, like his face was melting. A second later it was like Ryan was staring in the mirror. The warlock looked exactly like him.

"How did you do that?" Ryan asked freaked out.

"A power I stole from a witch." The warlock said. "Now I need to go have a little chat with your girlfriend. See if she is willing to cooperate peacefully in exchange for your life."

"No, I won't let you trade my life for hers!" Ryan said angrily.

"We'll see what she has to say about that." The warlock replied. "You see, witches always feel the need to protect the so-called innocents. If she can save your life by sacrificing hers, she'll do it. She's a witch, after all."

"No!" Ryan said. "I won't let you!"

"Idiot." The warlock said with a smile. "You can't stop me."

The warlock blinked and suddenly he was gone. Ryan struggled against his bonds to get free. He had to find a way to escape, he couldn't let Melinda give her life for him.

Xxx

Melinda sat in the attic with the Book of Shadows in her lap. She was determined to find a way to reach Ryan but there was nothing in the book that could help her. Angrily she slammed the book shut and got up to place it on the pedestal. Maybe she should get downstairs and see if the others had thought of something. She headed downstairs when she suddenly heard Ryan's voice behind her.

"Where are you going?" Ryan asked.

Melinda quickly spun around and saw Ryan standing the middle of the attic. But that was impossible, something wasn't right.

"Mel, aren't you happy to see me?" Ryan asked.

There was something in the tone of his voice and in his eyes that Melinda didn't trust or recognize. Whoever was standing in front of her, wasn't Ryan. It had to be Anders, the warlock.

"Where is Ryan?" Melinda asked. "And drop the act."

"But I kinda like the way he looks." Anders said with a smile. "You're really lucky, though I am surprised you hadn't told him the truth yet. He was very shocked to find out you were a witch."

"That's between him and me." Melinda said angrily. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want." Anders said threatening. "It's easy, surrender and go with me peacefully, and I will let Ryan go."

"No, you bring him to me first." Melinda said.

"You are in no position to make demands, witch." Anders said. "I hold all the cards."

"Not all of them, you can't steal my powers without your athame." Melinda replied.

"Are you really that naïve?" Anders said.

He reached behind his back and pulled another athame from his belt.

"I come from a large family, you know." Anders said as he waved around the athame. "I have inherited a lot of these."

"Inherited?" Melinda asked.

"I come from a great family. Our bloodline dates back to the witch trials, just like yours." Anders explained. "But my entirely family was slaughtered by witches when I was four years old. I watched it all happen from the closet."

"That's horrible." Melinda said.

"Don't mock me!" Anders said angrily.

"I'm not." Melinda assured him. "No child should have to go to that. But it doesn't excuse you from killing those witches, or taking Ryan."

"I am taking revenge for my family." Anders replied. "I needed those witches' powers just like I needs yours and all the powers in your family."

"And then what? Kill all witches until there are none left, what then?" Melinda asked.

"Then the whitelighters, then the Elders." Anders said. "They ordered those witches to kill my family."

"You really are evil." Melinda said. "No matter what happened, you still made the choice to kill those witches, nothing can justify that, especially not revenge. "

"Then I guess the talking part is done." Anders said. "Come with me and your boyfriend lives, refuse and he dies."

"Just bring him back and I will go with you." Melinda said.

"It doesn't work like that." Anders replied.

"Hey, I am the good one here." Melinda said. "You have more reason to trust me then I have to trust you."

"That's so typical of a witch." Anders remarked. "Thinking you are better than us because the Elders favored you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Melinda asked.

"You clearly don't know anything about our history." Anders said. "You have until tonight to make a decision. I will wait for you at your mother's restaurant, at midnight, come alone."

Anders, still in the shape of Ryan, blinked away, leaving Melinda alone and wondering what she should do.

xxx

Meanwhile Piper and Phoebe were finishing up the potions in the kitchen while Chris was trying to scry with the athame again. When Melinda came down they all looked at her.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" Piper asked. "Did you find out anything?"

"I'm fine." Melinda lied. "And I haven't found anything useful."

Melinda sat down at the table, nervous about the fact that she lied. She had to lie, because her family would never let her bargain with the warlock for Ryan, and right now that seemed like the only option there was. They still couldn't find the warlock and every moment Ryan was there, he was in danger. Melinda looked up and noticed her aunt Phoebe giving her a sympathetic yet suspicious look. Could she know she was hiding something? She was an Empath after all, so could sense her emotions.

"Melinda, are you okay?" Phoebe asked. "You seem nervous."

"Of course she is nervous." Piper said. "Who could blame her?"

"No, it's not that." Phoebe said. "It's something else."

Piper turned and looked her daughter in the eye. Melinda knew her mother would sense something was wrong as well, she had never been able to hide anything from her.

"Melinda, what aren't you telling us?" Piper asked.

"Fine. The warlock came to see me, up in the attic just now." Melinda said, knowing there was no point left in hiding it.

"What? Why didn't you call us?" Chris called out.

"He just came to talk." Melinda said.

"Well, what did he say?" Piper asked.

"He wants to trade me for Ryan, tonight, at the restaurant." Melinda said.

"No way!" Chris said immediately. "There is no way, we can't trust him."

"We've tried everything else, Chris." Melinda replied. "You can't track him with the athame because he has more of them, they belonged to his family. There is no way to find him."

"We will find another way." Chris said.

"No, we won't." Melinda said "And I am not going to let Ryan die for me."

"Melinda." Piper said. "Do you think Ryan would want you to die for him instead?"

"No, but is had to be this way." Melinda said. "He is an innocent, he would never have gotten involved in this if it wasn't for me."

"But letting yourself die is not the answer either." Chris replied.

"Guys, please." Phoebe intervened. "There had to be something we haven't tried yet."

"Like what?" Chris asked. "The warlock is able to block everything we try. We can't scry for him and spells are not working."

"I have an idea." Phoebe suddenly said. "We have tried all the Wiccan ways, how about we try the Cupid way?"

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked confused.

"It's easy." Phoebe explained. "Melinda and Ryan love each other, right? That love creates a connection between them, a bond. A cupid might be able to track Ryan through that bond."

"Would that really work?" Melinda asked hopeful.

"If you truly love each other it should work." Phoebe said.

"I do, we do." Melinda said determined. "I love Ryan, and I can't imagine a life without him."

"So we need a Cupid. Can Coop do it?" Chris asked.

"Of course." Phoebe said. "I'll tell him to beam the girls to Magic School for a while and to get over here as soon as possible."

Phoebe picked her phone out of her purse and left the kitchen. Melinda hoped her uncle Coop could really help them find Ryan. She knew she loved him more than anything, so her love should be strong enough to find him. She only wondered if he would still love her back, now that he knew she was a witch. For him to find out through a warlock was the worst way to find out.

Xxx

While everyone waited for Coop to arrive, Piper was pacing down the conservatory. She hoped that they would be able to find Ryan, knowing it would destroy Melinda if something happened. Over the last year she had seem them falling in love and she was so happy for both of them.

Melinda was her youngest child, though the one she had been waiting for the longest. She had first known she would have a daughter when she visited the future. After giving birth to her first child, she was surprised it turned out to be a boy. Though she loved Wyatt and Chris just as much as Melinda, Piper had kept waiting for her little girl to arrive. When Melinda was born, Piper felt complete, like the last piece of her life had fallen into place.

Now all her children were grown up and moving on with their lives. Wyatt was nearly graduating from college, Chris was getting ready to move out and become independent and Melinda had started working in the restaurant. Piper had already become to train her so she could take over someday. Pretty soon her children wouldn't need her anymore.

Piper heard a sound coming from the hallway, when she entered the hallway she saw the door to Magic School appearing in the stairway and her husband stepping out.

"Any news?" Leo asked when he walked down the stairs.

"Phoebe had an idea." Piper said. "She thought Coop might be able to track Ryan through their combined love."

"Of course, but a bond like that would only work if they are truly soul mates." Leo said.

"Well, let's hope they are." Piper said.

"But Ryan is a mortal, he doesn't understand the magic world." Leo said.

"So what?" Piper said. "Henry mortal and he and Paige made it work."

"So you truly believe he is the one for her?" Leo asked.

"Do you know how many people asked me that about you?" Piper asked. "The elders, my family, the rest of the world. They all had bouts about us."

"I know. I just wanted to make sure." Leo said with a smile. "I love you, you know. I always have, no matter what happened or how many people were against us."

"I know." Piper replied. "I love you too."

The witch and her former whitelighter leaned in and kissed each other. Just at that moment a pink light appeared in the room and Coop appeared.

"Excellent timing, Coop." Piper remarked.

"What can I say, I sensed the love in the room." Coop said with a smile. "Let's get started."

A few moments later everyone had gathered in the living room. Coop had Melinda sat down on the couch and sat down next to her. Meanwhile Piper grabbed Leo's hand and prayed this would work.

"Alright. I need you to close your eyes and think about Ryan." Coop said. "Think about nothing else but Ryan, and your love for him."

"Okay." Melinda said as she closed her eyes.

Coop took Melinda's hands in his own and closed his eyes as well. Suddenly a pink light started to glow in Coop, which spread to Melinda, surrounding them both.

"That's it." Coop said softly. "Just let your love guide you too him."

"I am trying." Melinda replied. "Where are you, Ryan?"

The pink light surrounding them both started glowing brighter. Suddenly Melinda gasped and opened her eyes. She let go of Coop and the light faded away.

"I found him." Melinda said.

Xxx

A column or orbs appeared in a dark alley and materialized into Chris, with his mother and sister right behind him. Chris quickly looked around to make sure they weren't spotted and turned to his sister.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Chris asked.

"I'm sure." Melinda said as she stared at the run-down apartment building across the street. "He is in there, I sensed it."

"Then we know the warlock in there as well." Piper said.

"Yeah, we have to be careful." Chris said. "He has the powers of invisibility and shapeshifting, so he can be anywhere and anything."

"I don't care, we have to get in there." Melinda said and took a step forward.

Chris grabbed Melinda by her arm and pulled her back. He knew that if they weren't careful, the warlock could kill them. He could be in there, just waiting for them. They needed to be smart about this, not emotional.

"Chris!" Melinda said as she shook him off.

"Melinda, we have to be careful." Chris reminder her. "If we rush in there, we could all die, Ryan included."

"Why can't we just orb in, grab Ryan and get out?" Melinda asked.

"Because the warlock probably put up protective spells that prevent orbing in." Piper said. "Just like he was able to block our scrying and spells."

"We should sneak in through the back." Chris said. "Do you know where Ryan is, exactly?"

"He's on the third floor." Melinda said.

"Alright." Chris said. "Once we go in, we need to stay together and be careful. Keep an eye out for the warlock."

Melinda and Piper quickly nodded. The three witches quickly ran across the street and headed toward the building, unaware of the fact that they were being watches through one of the busted windows on the third floor.

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Four Witches and a Funeral 5

Xxx

Leo Wyatt sat in the living room of the manor while his wife and his children had gone after the warlock that kidnapped Ryan. Meanwhile Phoebe and Coop had gone home to be with their daughters, leaving him alone in the manor to wait.

Over the years Leo had gotten used to the fact that he was mortal now and could no longer help his family, though he always felt useless during these moments. He was powerless to help them, he couldn't even heal them anymore like he used to when he was a whitelighter or an Elder. All he could do was give them advice and hope for the best.

When orbs descended down from the ceiling, Leo looked up, hoping it to be Chris with the others or at least with good news. Instead his oldest son, Wyatt, materialized through the orbs.

"Dad? What is going on? Is there any news?" Wyatt asked.

"Not yet, your mother, Chris and Melinda have gone after the warlock." Leo said.

"Well, where did they go? I should help them." Wyatt said.

"No, it won't do anyone any good to endanger any more of us." Leo replied. "Besides, the plan is to go in, get Ryan and get out, and only fight the warlock if necessary. The lesser people, the faster they can get in and get out."

"I wish there was something I could do." Wyatt said. "I feel useless like this."

"I know what you mean." Leo said. "But you're not useless, far from it. You're the only healer in the family. If anything happens, we need you here."

Wyatt sat down next to his father and looked around.

"So now what?" Wyatt asked impatiently.

"Now we wait." Leo replied with a sigh, knowing that was all they could do.

Xxx

Melinda impatiently watched as Chris carefully opened the back door to the apartment building and made sure it was safe. Meanwhile Piper was standing by the corner of the building on the lookout. Melinda knew Ryan was in there and she wanted to go in. She hated waiting so she was pacing around. When Chris came back he waved over Piper.

"As far as I can tell, there is no sign of the warlock or any traps." Chris whispered once they gathered.

"Okay, so can we go in?" Melinda asked.

"We need to be careful. The warlock is well prepared and might know we're coming." Chris replied.

"How do we know he's not waiting for us right now?" Piper asked.

"We don't." Chris replied.

"I don't care, we need to find Ryan, now." Melinda said.

"No, Melinda. We need to think this through." Chris said. "if you get to emotional, you might make a mistake, and the warlock will get what he wants."

"Our powers." Piper said.

"We are wasting time talking about this." Melinda said. "The longer we'll wait, the longer he has to figure us out. Besides, he said he'd be at the restaurant with Ryan at midnight, which means we only got an hour left to get him out."

"You're right." Chris said. "Just be careful and keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary."

Chris got up and sneaked to the door, with Piper and Melinda closely following. Knowing everyone's life was in danger because of magic once again, made Melinda realize all over why she hated magic being a part of her life. She just wished she could live a normal life with Ryan after this.

Chris opened the door and headed inside the building. Once they were inside, Melinda saw the entire building must have been deserted for quite some years. They walked down the hall and ended up near the staircase.

"We need to get to the third floor." Melinda whispered.

"I don't know if we can even trust these stairs." Piper replied, seeing how rotten they were.

"We don't really have a choice." Chris replied. "I can't orb in here."

"Then I guess we should just go for it." Melinda said as she took a step up the stairs.

Even the tiniest sound seemed like the loudest of noise. The cracking of the wood under their feet echoed through the building. If the warlock didn't know they were there yet, he probably did now. Melinda barely even cared anymore, all she could think about was getting Ryan back. When the three witches reached the third floor they once again looked around carefully. This was it.

"I'm really getting to old for this." Piper panted after the three staircases.

Chris quickly schussed her and checked around both corners of the hallway.

"Everything seems deserted." Chris whispered. "Do you know which room he's in?"

"Not exactly." Melinda replied.

"Then we need to split up and look for him." Piper said.

"No!" Chris said. "Splitting up is the worst thing we could do. Do I need to remind you that the warlock is invisible and can shapeshift?"

"No, Chris. We know." Piper replied. "Guess we'll just have to check one room at a time, on the entire floor."

"We don't have time for that." Melinda added. "We need to split up."

"I still don't think that's a good idea." Chris warningly said.

"I don't care, Chris. We've waiting around long enough." Melinda said.

Before Chris could react, Melinda turned around and walked down the hallway. She could hear Chris protesting behind her, but she didn't care. All she could think about was finding Ryan. He was so close she could almost sense him. When she turned the corner, she saw a long dark hallway before her and though she was scared, she determinately continued her path.

Xxx

Chris opened the door to one of the apartments on the third floor and stepped inside. Aside from a rotten old couch and a thick layer of dust, the room was empty. He instantly noticed the room wasn't used in years, so the warlock couldn't be hiding Ryan there. Chris closed the door and turned around, suddenly Piper stood behind him.

"Mom?" Chris asked. "I thought you were checking the other hallway."

"I checked, there was nothing there." Piper replied. "I figured it was best we stick together."

"Okay." Chris said. "There are still some rooms down here we should check."

"What if the warlock isn't here?" Piper asked.

"What do you mean?" Chris replied.

"I mean, what if this is a trap?" Piper said. "The warlock could have tricked us."

"Melinda was sure Ryan was here." Chris said.

"Yeah, but this place was shielded against all tracking spells, so she could have been wrong." Piper said.

"The tracking spell?" Chris asked, suddenly getting the feeling something was wrong.

"Yes, the tracking spell. How else would she have been able to find this place?" Piper asked with a slightly frustrated tone.

Now Chris definitely knew the person in front of him wasn't his mother. This person had no idea they had used love to track Ryan, which meant it could only be the warlock. He probably wanted to know how they had managed to find him despite his shielding. Chris carefully reached into his pocket and wrapped his hand around the vanquishing potion.

"We should keep looking for Ryan." Chris said casually.

"Of course." The fake Piper said.

The warlock, disguised as Piper, turned around and took a step forward. Chris quickly reacted and pulled out the vanquishing potion, but before he could throw it, the warlock turned around with incredible speed and pushed him against the wall. The potion fell on the floor and shattered. As the warlock pinned Chris to the wall, he shape shifted to his true form. Chris tried to break free, but the warlock possessed inhuman strength.

"Did you really think I didn't realize you were on to me?" the warlock asked. "I could see the doubt in your eyes."

"Well, you were asking the wrong questions." Chris replied.

"Before I kill you, I am kind of curious how you managed to track me." The warlock said. "I shielded this building from all witch spells."

"Good thing we didn't use a witch's spell." Chris replied. "I could tell you what we did, but a warlock like you would never understand."

"Then there is no point in keeping you alive, is there?" The warlock said as he pulled out his athame.

Chris looked at the athame and channeled his telekinesis through his eyes, sending the athame flying into the wall across the hallway. He then used his powers to push off the warlock and reached for another potion. Before he could throw it, however, the warlock turned invisible. Chris carefully listened and looked around for movement, but it was quiet. The warlock was gone. Chris quickly picked up the athame and ran down the hall. He had to warn his family the warlock was after them.

Xxx

When Ryan suddenly heard the faint sound of movement, he realized he had fallen asleep for a second. He quickly sat up and looked around, but there was nothing there. The sounds must have come from outside of the apartment. It sounded like footsteps. There was someone out there.

"Hello?" Ryan called out. "Is anyone there?"

The sound suddenly stopped for a second. Then Ryan heard the footsteps coming back and noticed someone was trying to get the locked door open.

"Hello?" Ryan called. "I'm in here. Help!"

The person on the other side of the door stopped trying to force it open. Suddenly there was an explosion and the door shattered into a million splinters. When Ryan looked up, he saw Piper stepping into the apartment. It wasn't the person he was hoping to appear, but it was close enough.

"Piper!" Ryan said. "Get me out of here. This guy or warlock or whatever is insane. He wants to kill Melinda!"

"I know, Ryan." Piper said surprisingly calm. "We're here to bring you home."

"So it's true, right?" Ryan asked. "You really are witches?"

"We really don't have time to talk about this." Piper said. "This warlock is dangerous and will kill us all if we don't get out of here."

Piper walked over to Ryan and kneeled down, trying to untie him. When she couldn't get the rope untied, she stood up again and took a deep breath.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked.

"Hold perfectly still." Piper said. "I don't want to blow you up."

"Blow me up?" Ryan called out.

Piper schussed him and looked the ropes around his legs. She quickly flicked her hand and a miniature explosion broke the ropes. She then did the same to the ropes on his arms, freeing him. Piper held out her hand and helped him up.

"This is all way too freaky." Ryan said.

"Ryan, we need to hurry and get out of here." Piper repeated. "Melinda will tell you everything as soon as we're safe."

"Right." Ryan said. "Lead the way."

Ryan followed Piper to the hallway and waited as she made sure it was safe. She then signaled him to follow her quietly. As they walked down the hallway Ryan thought about all the crazy things that had happened. His girlfriend was a witch, he wasn't sure if he was able to handle that. He loved her, but she had been lying to him from the moment they met. It was like she was a completely different person now.

"She lied to you to protect you, you know." Piper suddenly said, as if she knew what he was thinking. "She loves you, it was her love for you that allowed us to find you."

"How?" Ryan asked a little confused.

"It's a long story, and it involved a cupid." Piper replied.

"Of course." Ryan remarked sarcastically. "I should have known cupids were real as well."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it yet." Piper replied with a smile.

xxx

Melinda closed the door behind her and continued her search. She had checked every room she had come across, but hadn't found a trace of Ryan yet. Meanwhile she was driving herself crazy, with a million thoughts crossing her mind. She wondered how Ryan would react when she found him. Would he be happy to see her, be scared of her magic or just hate for her lying? Or even worse, what if she was too late?

"Melinda!" someone called from behind her.

Melinda spun around to see Chris running at her.

"Chris, what is going on?" Melinda asked.

"The warlock nearly killed me, he looked like mom." Chris said. "We need to get out of here."

"Not without Ryan." Melinda said.

"You don't understand, the warlock can be anywhere, be anyone." Chris replied.

"So how do I know you're not the warlock?" Melinda asked doubtful.

"What? Don't be crazy. It's me." Chris said. "Why would I warn you if I was the warlock?"

"I don't know. To confuse me maybe." Melinda said.

"Then for all I know you could be the warlock." Chris suddenly said distrustful.

The two siblings looked at each other with doubt, not knowing what to think.

"We don't have time for this, Chris." Melinda said. "This is exactly what the warlock wants. For us to turn on each other, that's why he stole the shapeshifting power in the first place."

"Maybe." Chris said. "I guess you're right. We should trust each other."

At that moment, Piper joined them from another hallway, quickly followed by Ryan. He seemed shaken and upset, but didn't appear to be hurt. Melinda immediately ran up to him and hugged him, relieved to see him safe. Ryan hugged her back, though she could sense things weren't alright by the way he held her.

"Ryan, I am so sorry for all of this." Melinda said. "I know you probably have a million questions, and I will answer them."

"Not really." Ryan said distantly. "Right now, I just want to get out of here."

"Any sign of the warlock?" Piper asked.

"I ran into him, but he is still out here somewhere." Chris replied. "We need to get out of here, as soon as we're outside I can orb us home."

The four of them made their way back to the stairs. When they reached the stairs, they saw Chris coming out of another hallway. A second Chris, the shapeshifter. Piper immediately reacted and tried to blow him up, but the second Chris quickly ducked and the wall behind him exploded.

"It's me!" the second Chris yelled. "The other one is the imposter."

"Don't listen to him." Chris said. "Use the vanquishing potion."

Melinda reached for the vanquishing potion, but suddenly hesitated. She couldn't know for sure which of them was the real Chris.

"Use the potion." Chris said.

When Melinda didn't respond, Chris grabbed the potion out of her hand and threw it at his counterpart. The other Chris quickly raised his hand and telekinetically send the potion shattering against the wall, proving he was the real Chris.

Piper and Melinda quickly backed off from the fake Chris and Melinda dragged Ryan with her. The fake Chris smiled and shape shifted back into his warlock form. Piper reached for another potion, but before she could throw it the warlock turned invisible.

"Where is he?" Melinda said as she looked around.

Piper flicked her hands and the room, including Ryan, froze. The three witches looked around to see if they could see the warlock. Last time freezing had broken his invisibility, but now he was nowhere to be seen. He must have found a way to protect himself from freezing. Piper flicked her hand again and unfroze Ryan.

"We need to get out of here." Piper said.

She took a step forward and suddenly gasped. Behind her, the warlock became visible with a smile. Melinda looked on in horror as her mother took a step forward and collapsed. The warlock stood behind her with a bloodied athame.

"No!" Chris yelled and flung his arm, throwing the warlock into the wall.

Meanwhile Melinda ran over to her mother and kneeled down. She had a stab wound in her back that bleeding badly and she was struggling to keep awake.

"Mom." Melinda whispered tearfully and then turned to Chris. "We need to get her help!"

"I know." Chris said. "Ryan, can you carry her downstairs?"

"Yes, of course." Ryan said with a pale face.

Ryan kneeled down next to Melinda and picked up Piper, who had closed her eyes. Her breathing had become quiet. When he got up holding her, he looked at Melinda.

"Go on." Melinda said. "We need to end this."

Ryan nodded and quickly headed down the stairs with Piper. Meanwhile Chris revealed another vanquishing potion and looked at Melinda, who pulled a piece of paper containing the spell for her jacket pocket. At the same time, the warlock crawled up and reached for his athame.

"No." He said angrily. "I didn't have enough time to absorb the power."

"You never will." Chris said determined. "It's over."

Chris threw the vanquishing potion at the warlock, which shattered at his feet. Instantly, the warlock became surrounded in a circle of fire and started screaming in agony. Melinda and Chris joined together to recite the vanquishing spell.

"_A warlock born, in family of power,_

_Last in line, now meet your final hour._

_A time for amends,_

_And a victim's revenge._

_Hidden from sight, now revealed to light._

_Power to change, turn to strange."_

The warlock screamed as the flames surrounding him grew larger and enveloped him completely. He was then vanquished in a large fiery explosion.

"We need to hurry." Chris said. "Mom needs healing."

Chris and Melinda quickly ran downstairs and found Ryan waiting for them outside, still holding Piper in his arms. She looked almost peaceful, as if she were asleep.

"Did you get him?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, he's gone." Melinda said. "Take us home Chris."

Chris joined hands with Melinda and place his hand on Ryan's shoulder. In a swirl of orbs, they returned to the manor.

Xxx

Leo came walking out of the kitchen holding two cups of coffee. Meanwhile Wyatt was impatiently pacing around the room. When Leo was about to hand a cup to Wyatt, a column of orbs appeared and Leo dropped the coffee to the floor. His children and Ryan had appeared, holding a wounded and unconscious Piper. Leo's heart just stopped.

"Wyatt, heal her!" Melinda said in tears.

Ryan walked over to the couch and gently put Piper down. Wyatt ran over and kneeled down, holding his hands over the wound. Immediately a warm golden light appeared.

"What happened?" Leo finally asked.

"The warlock." Chris said angrily. "He got her before we could vanquish him."

"She'll be alright." Melinda said softly, though she seemed like she was trying to convince herself.

Leo looked on as his son tried to heal his mother. She just had to be alright, Leo didn't know what he would do without her. He needed her. Meanwhile Chris had sat down and stared to the floor absentmindedly and Melinda was crying in Ryan's arms. Eventually the light from Wyatt's hands faded away and he turned to the others with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Wyatt whispered.

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Four Witches and a Funeral 6

Xxx

Melinda was silently sitting on her bed, staring at the picture of her and her mother that normally stood on her desk while lost in thought. She was dressed in a black dress, almost ready for the funeral. The last week had been a blur, she didn't seem to notice the difference between night and day anymore and couldn't even remember the last time she ate.

Her mother was gone, killed by the warlock that was after her. It was her fault the warlock had killed her mother. If she had done as the warlock said and not have gotten her family involved, none of this would have happened. It was all her fault.

There was a knock on the door and Chris came in, dressed in a black suit. He looked sad and tired, like he hadn't slept for days.

"We're getting ready to leave." Chris said.

"I'm not going." Melinda said.

"What?" Chris asked surprised. "You can't not go, you have too."

"I can't, Chris." Melinda replied. "Don't you see, this is all my fault."

"Why would you think that?" Chris asked.

"The warlock wanted me, my power." Melinda explained. "If I had surrendered myself, mom would still be alive."

"And you would be dead." Chris replied angrily. "And the warlock would still be alive. He would have been even more powerful and could have killed dozens of witches, including our family."

"It's not fair." Melinda said tearfully.

"I know it's not." Chris said. "It's not fair. It's evil. Evil is responsible for this, not you."

"Why do we fight it?" Melinda asked. "Why do we fight evil when we know it could get us killed?"

"Because we are witches." Chris said. "Because we're good and because it's our destiny to protect the innocent."

"Then I don't want to be a witch anymore." Melinda said. "I hate magic, and I want nothing to do with it."

"Magic is a part of who you are." Chris said. "That's what mom always said."

"She hated magic as well." Melinda replied. "She never wanted it either."

"But she accepted it." Chris said. "She learned to accept it in our lives. Without magic, she would have never met dad, and none of us would have been born. Magic brings as much joy as it brings pain, like any other part of life."

"Well, right now I can't seem to find the joy in it!" Melinda snapped.

"I know." Chris said. "Have you talked to Ryan? Is he coming to the funeral?"

"I haven't talked to him." Melinda said.

"He has been calling for days." Chris replied.

"Look Chris. I just can't right now, okay?" Melinda said angrily. "All I want is to be left alone."

"You're not alone, Melinda." Chris replied. "You have a family, you need us and we need you. We're leaving in ten minutes and I know you will never forgive yourself if you miss the funeral."

Chris left the room and slammed the door shut. Melinda angrily threw the picture frame at the door and it broke apart, the glass shattered on the floor. Instantly regretting he action, Melinda got up and picked up the frame. Luckily the picture itself was unharmed. It was a good picture, taken the day her mom had opened the restaurant.

Melinda sat back down on the bed and kept looking at the picture, thinking about what Chris had said. She knew he was right, she would have to go to the funeral. She needed to say goodbye to her mom the right way.

Xxx

As soon as Chris closed the door behind him, he heard something being thrown at the closed door. He headed to the stairs but stopped at the top. His entire family was downstairs. They had been coming over all week, trying to support them and deal with their own grief as well. He knew they meant well, but he just couldn't deal with all of them right now.

Instead of heading downstairs, Chris headed up to the attic. It had always been the place he could think clearly. Part of him was frustrated with Melinda, but he also understood her guilt. He felt the same way. If only he had reacted sooner or done more. He could have prevented the warlock from killing his mother. Instead he just stood there frozen.

Chris wished he could summon his mother to talk to her, but he knew that it took time before a spirit was able to return to the world of the living. They had to get used to being dead first, and those around them had to accept their deaths before being able to see them again. Chris really hated those rules right now.

Instead, Chris figured there was someone else he needed to talk to, for Melinda. In a swirl of orbs he left the manor and headed for his mother's restaurant.

Xxx

Ryan hurried from the kitchen of the restaurant to the bar to get the waiting guests their drink orders. Meanwhile he also noticed a new group of people had come in, waiting to be seated. Ryan quickly called over a waitress and had them deal with the newcomers.

Once he had helped all the people had a bar he let out a sigh of relief and took a little break to drink something. The restaurant had been a madhouse the last couple of days, even during the day. The news of Piper's death had drawn in a lot of people who wanted to pay their respects by having one last meal at their favorite restaurant. Ryan and the other staff members had set up a memorial stand by the entrance.

With the family dealing with the loss of Piper and preparing for the funeral, the responsibility of the restaurant had temporarily fallen on Ryan. Handling the restaurant was almost overwhelming, but he figured it was the least he could do, since Melinda wouldn't even answer his calls.

He felt weird about the way they had left things between them. Whatever happened between them and the secrets she kept all stopped to matter once Piper had been killed. All Ryan wanted to do was be there to support Melinda, but she was pushing him away.

Ryan looked up when he heard the door and saw Chris coming in.

"Hey man, I'm so sorry for your loss." Ryan said.

"Thanks." Chris said.

"So how is everybody doing?" Ryan asked carefully.

"I don't really know." Chris said. "Everything is just messed up. I guess it will take a while to deal with it."

"Yeah, of course." Ryan said, unsure of what else to say. "How's Melinda?"

"She's taking it really hard, she's blaming herself." Chris said.

"Why?" Ryan asked. "It's not her fault, is it?"

"Of course not." Chris said. "And deep down, Melinda knows that, but she still blames herself."

"I wish there was something I could do, but she won't talk to me." Ryan said.

"There is something you can do." Chris said.

"Like what?" Ryan asked.

"Like come to the funeral, be there for her." Chris replied.

"I don't know if she wants to see me." Ryan said doubtful.

"Of course she does. She loves you, if she didn't we would have never been able to find you." Chris said. "Unless you don't feel the same way?"

"No, I love her." Ryan said determined.

"Great, then I'll see you there." Chris said.

Chris padded Ryan on the shoulder and left the restaurant. Ryan looked at his watch and decided that he needed to get ready for the funeral, meaning he had to go home and change first. He quickly instructed one of his co-workers to take over for a while and headed home. Whether Melinda wanted him there, he would be there for her.

xxx

When Melinda walked into the church, she noticed it was beautiful. On both sides there were large vases with white lilies, her mother's favorite flowers. In front stood her mother's closed casket, white as well with a picture that Melinda knew she would probably hate. Her mother had always hated being photographed. It made her smile for a moment.

Soon the entire family entered the church along with her. Her father and brothers, aunts and uncles and all of her cousins. They were all quiet and sad, her aunt Phoebe was softly crying in Coop's arms while her aunt Paige tried her best to stay strong. Even her father cried, which was weird and heartbreaking, since Melinda had never seen him cry before.

The family was greeted by the priestess and guided to the front of the church, where she talked to her father and aunts about the service. Melinda wasn't listening and instead looked at the other guests, who started to enter the church. Melinda froze when suddenly Ryan entered the church and looked at her. She had not expected him.

"Excuse me." Melinda said to no one in particular as she walked up to Ryan.

Melinda took Ryan by the arm and guided him to the side of the church.

"What are you doing here?" Melinda asked.

"I am here for you, of course." Ryan said. "I came to support you."

"I don't need your support." Melinda replied, trying not to get emotional.

"Yes, you do." Ryan said. "I know this is killing you, and that you blame yourself. You need to stop. This is not your fault!"

"Yes it is. Don't you see that?" Melinda asked. "The warlock was after me."

"Well, do you blame me as well?" Ryan asked bluntly.

"What?" Melinda asked surprised. "No, of course not, why?"

"You said it's your fault because the warlock was after you." Ryan said. "But you came to that building to save me. If I hadn't been there, what happened wouldn't have happened."

"No, Ryan. You're innocent." Melinda said, not knowing what point he was trying to make.

"So if you don't blame me, why do you blame yourself?" Ryan asked. "I mean, isn't the warlock the only one to blame? He got what he deserved."

Melinda realized he had a point. In her mind she knew it wasn't her fault, but that didn't make the feeling go away. In her heart she still felt responsible.

"I don't know." Melinda said tearfully. "I wish this feeling of guilt would go away, but I don't know how to make it go away."

"You need to let it go." Ryan said. "You're blaming yourself so you don't have to deal with the loss and move on. So instead of feeling the pain, you're angry at yourself."

Melinda wondered if Ryan was right. Was she really being angry at herself so she wouldn't have to feel the pain of losing her mother? That wasn't fair, not to herself and not to the memory of her mother. She needed to let the guilt and anger go and feel the pain, no matter how bad it hurt.

Melinda broke down in tears and nearly collapsed, only to be caught by Ryan, who embraced her tightly. Feeling Ryan's arms around her made Melinda feel better. Only now she realized how much she had missed him. He had tried to be her this last week, and she had ignored him. After a few moments Melinda pulled herself together and wiped away her tears.

"I'm glad you're here." Melinda said. "Thank you."

"Of course I'm here, I love you, Melinda." Ryan said. "No matter what, that will never change."

"I love you too." Melinda said touched. "But what about the fact that I'm a witch?"

"We can talk about that later." Ryan said. "You still got a lot to explain, but for now it's okay."

Meanwhile all the other guests had taken their seats and Melinda noticed the priestess was waiting on her to begin the service.

"It's time." Melinda said a little scared.

"I know." Ryan replied as he took her hand. "I'm here for you."

Melinda and Ryan walked up to the front of the church and joined her family. The priestess smiled at them and began the service. It was a simple and elegant service and the priestess was able to describe her mother perfectly. Hearing the kind words being said about her mother made Melinda feel a little better, though she still struggled with her tears and pinched Ryan's hands a few times.

After the priestess had finished, the family was allowed to say a few words. The first to speak was her aunt Paige, who spoke about meeting Piper for the first time and how they struggled to grow close as sisters. It was a good story with even some funny bits. Next Phoebe spoke a few words, but broke down in tears halfway and had to be helped back to her seat by Coop.

Next Wyatt stood up and read a speech of a small piece of paper while trying desperately not to cry. Melinda thought it was brave of him to speak, since both she and Chris found it too difficult. Maybe he felt like he needed too because he was the oldest.

Last her father spoke about his wife, the love of his life. The way he spoke about their love made it sound like a beautiful love story with many obstacles, which it really had been. His speech was most touching of them all and Melinda couldn't stop crying all the way through.

When her father was finished, the priestess once again spoke and ended the service. Afterwards the family all lined up to receive condolences from the many guest. Melinda knew it was supposed to bring comfort, but most of these people never the real Piper. Only those closest to her knew how amazing she truly was. After the condolences, the family took the casket to the cemetery. Piper would be buried in the family plot with her sister Prue, her mother and Grams. Melinda knew they were the people that were with her right now in the afterlife as well, so she knew her mother was safe and loved no matter what.

Xxx

A few days after the funeral, Melinda was having dinner with Ryan and her father and brothers at the manor. Her father had asked Ryan to come over, but she didn't know why. After serving desert, her father placed down his glass and cleared his throat.

"So you're probably wondering why we're all here." Leo said.

"Not really, should we be?" Wyatt asked confused.

"Did you want to talk about something, dad?" Melinda asked, ignoring Wyatt.

"Yes, I think there is something we need to discuss." Leo said.

"You sound serious." Melinda remarked.

"Well, I am." Leo said. "It's not something bad we need to talk about, but there are just some things we need to discuss."

"Like what?" Chris asked.

"Like the restaurant." Leo replied.

"What about the restaurant?" Melinda asked.

"The restaurant was your mother's dream her entire life." Leo explained. "One of the happiest days in her life, after the three of you were born, was the day she opened Les Trois. Now that your mother is no longer here, we need to decide some things for the restaurant."

"You're not thinking of selling it, are you?" Melinda asked shocked.

"Should I really be here for this, this seems kinda private." Ryan added.

"Yes, you should be here, Ryan, because this concerns you as well." Leo said.

"Dad, you are freaking me out a little." Melinda said.

"Okay, the thing is…" Leo began. "While your mother was the official owner of the restaurant, your aunts both invested as well and you kids each own a small share as well. I have talked with your aunts about the future of the restaurant and we've come to a decision."

"What do you mean?" Melinda asked.

"You and Ryan were just as involved with the restaurant as your mother." Leo said. "We want you to take over and run it."

"Are you serious?" Ryan asked.

"Of course." Leo said. "You've proven you can take care of business these last few weeks. You practically ran the place already."

"I don't know what to say." Melinda said.

Melinda knew her mother had always intended for her to take over once the time was right. She had already begun training her, but there was still a lot to learn. Running the restaurant now was a lot of responsibility. She wasn't sure if she was able to handle it.

"If there is anyone who can do it, it's you." Leo said. "If you don't do this, we will have no choice but to sell."

"What do you say?" Ryan asked Melinda.

"I day the restaurant has to stay in the family, because that is what mom would want." Melinda said. "So I guess that's a yes."

"Great, I know you will do an amazing job, honey." Leo said with a smile and then turned to Wyatt and Chris. "What do you say, you own a part as well so your opinions matter as well."

"I think it's a great idea." Wyatt said optimistically.

"Yeah, I agree." Chris said.

"Are you sure we'll be able to do this?" Ryan softly said to Melinda.

"I think so, if we do it together." Melinda said with a smile.

"I think this calls for a toast then." Leo said.

Cheerfully, everyone raised their glasses to the new management of Les Trois. Melinda and Ryan exchanged smiles and gave each other a kiss. After dinner Melinda let Ryan out and walked him to his car. When They reached the car Ryan turned to her.

"So, I guess we're restaurant owners now." Ryan with a smile.

"I think technically we're managers, but still." Melinda replied.

"You know this means we're going to be very busy from now on, right?" Ryan said. "Way to busy for me to drive all the way to the manor every time I want you see you."

"What are you saying?" Melinda asked with a smile.

"I want you to move in with me." Ryan said. "We'll get a great little apartment close the restaurant, what do you say?"

"I think that sounds great." Melinda said happily. "Let's do it."

Melinda jumped in Ryan's arms and kissed him. Melinda knew they would be able to run the restaurant successfully and that they would be happy together. Their relationship was stronger than ever now that the truth was out and she knew Ryan would never let her down. She was extremely lucky to have him.

Xxx

The End


End file.
